


words in which they say "I love you"

by cassiecasyl



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Dean Winchester Can't Say "I Love You", Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, How do I tag poetry, I Love You, I still don't know, M/M, Poetry, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Relationship Study, Supernatural (TV) Quotes, i guess?, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: a few lines from the show with poetry in-between.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_ he is saved.  _  
a fateful touch   
and he is lost;  
love breaks through command   
and finds a home   
in a hopeless place 

_ "you're family."  _   
accepted, loved, missed   
shown in anger after danger,    
almost getting killed;   
the betrayal and blame    
after disappearing for some time    
without a word.    
he's slowly adopting the way   
of the sacrifice play. 

_ "don't ever change." _   
a plea filled with relief    
a promise you know is bound to break   
as he falls into your steps    
while heaven watches with a scornful glance   
he rebels for you. 

_ "I'm not leaving here without you." _   
but it wasn't what he chose,    
the angel let you go   
though haunted by his ghost    
it's misguided guilt   
ignoring the angel's destructive will

_ "I need you."  _   
breaks through celestial control   
is it love or destiny?    
that in his mind's frailty    
he latches onto you.    
an error in his code they say,    
a flaw in his design,    
and they claim God works in mysterious ways.    
you'll know he doesn't,    
and the angel wasn't;   
he's too human forever. 

_ "I love you."  _   
he means all of you, his found family    
and maybe this is the end   
still got denial raging to defend    
this feeling.    
'cause life is hard    
and there's poison in you    
so instead of stuck words   
he'll get anger.    
there's care in it,    
sure, it's blatantly hidden,    
love for this flawed being    
'cause however cursed he is    
you'd rather have him. 


	2. 15x18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adding a verse to encompass 15x18

_"Goodbye, Dean"  
_ a last act of rebellion,   
but still so full of wonder  
the meaning of his being,   
changed to saving you.   
his life for yours,  
his life for Jack’s,  
a grand sacrifice,   
the caring angel.   
but first, he tears through the mantle  
of anger, hate and fears,   
laying them bare  
as the mask they are.  
he knows you too well;   
you’re doing this for love.  
~~years of mutual pining,~~  
~~feelings believed unrequited,~~   
and now, grief is summoned   
and darkness comes with words of light.   
he’s saying farewell,   
so long, Castiel.   
remember,   
good things do happen,   
& happiness exists   
in knowing  
_I love you_  



	3. Y yo a ti, Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had planned to write a final chapter for this post-15x20, but then they so majorly fucked it up that I don't even wanna mention it. But luckily, the spanish dub is here to save the day.

_ “Y yo a ti, Cas.”  _  
two oblivious dancers   
breaking through the veil   
of language,   
saving the day.   
don’t do this, Cas,   
don’t leave me here  
with the truth   
turned to despair   
lethal words   
caught on our tongues   
we’re trapped in this narrative   
but we’ll find a way  
so please, abide this promise  
_ I always come when you call _  
cause there’s no win without you   
and we’re making this up as we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> come follow me on [tumblr](https://cassiecasyl.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and hope you liked it :)
> 
> come follow me on my tumblr [cassiecasyl](https://cassiecasyl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
